The Funny Thing About Chinese Food
by kelpa
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny have dinner at a Chinese restaurant and the boys show there knowledge of Chinese food


The Funny Thing About Chinese Food  
  
Disclaimer: Everything to do with Harry Potter, characters, ideas, belongs to J.K Rowling, thank you!  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny have dinner at a Chinese restaurant and the boys show there knowledge of Chinese food.  
  
***  
  
During the many years at hogwarts, as unexpected as it may seem Draco and Harry has become best of friends along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. After the death of Draco's father, Draco had become a lot kinder and nicer towards Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Wesley's and they soon developed a friendship.  
  
"Hurry up Potter" said Draco impatiently  
  
"Sorry" apologized Harry "I'll just be a second"  
  
"you don't want to keep Ginny and Hermione waiting do you?" Draco questioned  
  
"I'm coming already, quit being an impatient git" called Harry"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh nothing" replied Harry, putting on his jacket "Ok, let's go"  
  
"About time" said Draco walking out the door "Now where are we going again?" 15 minutes later Draco and Harry arrived at the restaurant named Toh Lee, it was a Chinese muggle restaurant that Hermione like to eat at. Harry spotted the table the girls were at and both himself and Draco went over to meet them.  
  
"Hey Herm" Called Harry  
  
"Harry! Draco!" Answered Hermione "it's so good to see you we thought you were trampled by a herd of lemmings or something" Draco made a weird face.  
  
"Herd of Lemmings?" he questioned  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter" said Ginny "Have a seat will you?" Ginny and Hermione moved over to make room for Draco and Harry. Draco and Harry sat down.  
  
"What's this place called again The Pee?" Draco asked inquisitively  
  
"Oh honestly can't you remember anything, it's called Toh Lee" Hermione said a matter-of-factly "It was built in 1992 and has been ran and owned by Tou Bai."  
  
"Sure, sure whatever can we eat already." Harry said cutting Hermione off before she could finish. Hermione looked annoyed. The waiter came by and asked what everyone was ordering.  
  
"Hermione and I are going to have the Bamboo Prawns, please" Ginny told the waiter.  
  
" Hmm I'll have a burger and French fries" said Draco. Hermione and Ginny glared at him. "What? Ok, what is it this time?"  
  
"This is a Chinese restaurant, they don't serve that here." Replied Ginny  
  
"What? That's not fair, well then I'll just have to have.." Draco scanned the menu, and picked a random item, he wasn't all that interested in eating "I'll have the hei jiao xian gu ge dan." Hermione and Ginny giggled. "Ok, what's wrong now?"  
  
"Oh nothing" said Ginny "nothing at all."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful choise Draco I think I'll have the hei jiao xian gu ge dan too." Commented Harry  
  
"Do you think they realized what they ordered?" Hermione whispered to Ginny making sure Draco and Harry couldn't hear.  
  
"I doubt it." Said Ginny giggling "Won't they be surprised when they find out they ordered pigeon eggs." Hermione snickered. The boys just looked at each other wondering what was so funny. 15 minutes the food arrived. The waiter set the food down then left to go serve another table. Draco and Harry just stared at there plates.  
  
"I'm not eating this" said Draco disgusted "It doesn't look that good"  
  
"I'm with Draco" said Harry. At that moment the waiter returned, and looked at Draco's and Harry's untouched plates.  
  
"What? You don't like?" The waiter asked. With this, Draco and Harry picked up there spoons and started eating some of the strange meal they had ordered.  
  
"It's great" said Harry sarcastically. Draco nodded in agreement. The waiter smiled and went away back to the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"Eww this stuff is so gross." Draco said making a disgusted face. Hermione and Ginny sat up.  
  
"Were going to get ice cream" said Hermione still giggling.  
  
"Enjoy your PIGION EGGS" said walking out the door of the restaurant with Hermione and leaving the boys to pay.  
  
"PIGION EGGS" Said Harry and Draco in unison, the immediately stated making choking noises.  
  
"And they knew!?!" said Harry completely disgusted.  
  
"We have to get revenge!?!" added Draco, and with that thought they two boys began planning revenge on Hermione and Ginny.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok I changed the title of this and it's now just a one shot thing, I will write a Slash fic later though, I just didn't think this one could ever be anything. Just a Random little ficlet. 


End file.
